Falling In Love With You
by WorriedShoes014
Summary: Jasper/Alice one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Jasper Hale or Alice Cullen. Or the song used in this fic. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, the late Elvis Presley owns the song. Without further ado. . . .

* * *

**Chapter One**  
(I Can't Help) Falling In Love With You  
_Jasper/Alice_

The house was completely silent as I leaned against the wall and watched Alice. Edward and Bella had left not long before, deciding to go to her house for a little while. Carlisle and Esme were outside spending much needed alone time together. Rosalie and Emmett were God knows where. But all of them were the least of my concerns as I gazed longingly at the love of my life; the center of my universe. Alice Cullen.

The only disappointing aspect of our relationship was the lack of spontaneity. I couldn't surprise her, no matter how hard I try. I've attempted to bring her roses as a kind present, but she'd rushed to me in excitement before I'd even taken them out from behind my back.

And right now, her visions weren't making my plan any easier.

I swiftly ran to the radio and flicked it on, turning the volume as loud as it would go. Alice looked at me suspiciously, acting innocent, like she hadn't seen this coming. But I knew she had. I could feel waves of excitement and love rolling off of her as she gently pushed herself off of the floor.

I took her small hand in mine and wrapped my arm around her thin shoulders. Her body pressed as closely to me as possible. I stared deep into her eyes as the familiar melody wafted through the empty room.

_Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love,  
with you._

I delicately spun her, and as soon as her body pulled away from mine I felt her longing. I pulled her back into my arms and her back arched as she tried as best she could to get close to me. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips as we swayed back and forth.

_Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin.  
If I can't help falling in love,  
with you?_

Her feet moved in sync with mine, tapping out intricate steps like a professional. Her fluid motions and grace reminded me of a dancer. She was _my _dancer.

Her eyes glittered with the effort of repressing her visions. For once, she didn't want to see what was going to happen. She wanted my steps and my actions to be a surprise to her. I smiled gratefully, and she gave me a wide grin, her pink lips spreading to show her pearly white teeth. I so badly wanted to kiss her.

I realized too late the lust I was emanating. Alice giggled - a sound so sweet and melodic that it, alone, made me love her more. It reminded me of silver bells. I pulled her closer to me, molding our bodies together. Forming one solid being.

_Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be._

She reached forward, her tiny hand moving towards me. She softly caressed my face. My eyes fluttered closed at her touch. She moved slowly down my cheek to my jaw line. Her hand stopped there.

I opened my eyes, silently asking why she'd stopped. But she seemed to have a plan as she traced a crescent scar at the edge of my jaw. Her eyes burned with regret. I knew how badly she wished she could have been born earlier - that she could have rescued me before I was dragged into Maria's vicious battles.

But it was a hopeless cause. It had already happened, and all there was ahead of us was the future. She knew that better than me. She knew that better than anyone.

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love,  
with you._

I bent my head down to her ear and whispered her name. She seemed to physically melt in my arms. Her body went limp for a split second and a soft sigh erupted from her throat.

"Jasper," she whispered back, standing on her tiptoes to reach my ear. Her lips just barely grazed my earlobe, and I thought she was going to place a gentle kiss there. She shocked me, pulling away too soon and smiling teasingly at me.

_Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be._

"I remember," she said, leaning her head against my shoulder as we waltzed, "the first time we heard this song. You swept me in your arms, right there, in front of Carlisle and Esme and everyone, and we swayed back and forth. Just like now, Jazz. Just like now."

She paused to lift her head. She stared deeply into my eyes. The sweet gold of hers was slowly fading to black with lust.

"We danced for what felt like eternity, although it was only a few minutes, and I remember being so ecstatic. Just to be with you, in your arms. To feel your touch. To hear you say my name. I couldn't have been happier, Jasper."

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling love,  
with you._

"Alice," I said, pressing my lips to her temple and leaving a chaste kiss. "I love you. More than anyone or anything."

She smiled at me again, and I could literally feel her heart swell. "Oh, Jasper. I love you. I always will." Her arms reached up and circled around my neck in a tender hug.

_For I can't help,  
Falling in love,  
with,  
you._

The song slowly faded, but Alice and I stayed as we were - dancing around the living room with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. We held each other as tightly as possible, almost as if we were afraid to let go.

We stayed like that for hours, and, to my extreme pleasure, no one interrupted. I heard the slight squeaking of the back door as someone entered, but once Esme caught sight of us, she turned around and tugged Carlisle out the door with her. No one else even tried to come in the living room.

Night vanished and daylight took it's place. We barely heard Edward come in; he rushed to his room to change and then returned to Bella's.

Around 11, Alice caught sight of the clock and gently pushed me back. Waves of excitement, shock, frenzy, and pure glee hit me like a ton of bricks. She ran a hand through her short, spiky hair and smiled up at me lovingly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go, Jazz." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing. She pulled away and lightly bounced up and down. "I'm supposed to go shopping with Bella today. I promised her."

We both knew Bella would try as hard as she could to get out of the shopping spree, but Alice was very persistent. She slowly inched forward and pressed her perfect lips against mine. I hungrily pulled her towards me, deepening the kiss, but she shoved me away with a giggle.

"I truly am sorry." She mumbled as she rushed to her bedroom. I stood where I was watching her run, part of me wishing she had stayed in my arms forever. But the other part knew that her actions - hurrying to shop with her best friend - were just so. . . . _Alice_.

She flew down the stairs a few seconds later and meekly stroked my hand as she sped out the door. "I love you, Alice," I murmured, even though she had already left. Somehow, I knew she heard me.

* * *

**I hope you all like it! It took me awhile, and I would appreciate it if you'd review. So basically the rule is: If you read it, review it. Anonymous reviews are welcome too. It means a lot to me. Thanks everyone for reading!  
----Natalia (natalia-kaliiii)**

P.S. Someone, in a review, had asked when this takes place. I was thinking beginning of "Eclipse" Just thought I'd get that out there.


End file.
